My Best Mistakes
by Kitty Murking
Summary: Jade goes to Tori for help with coping with the fact that she is pregnant. This will be a Jori Story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is My first story I am letting everyone read it I hope you enjoy**

I sat in my car, looking sadly at the house of the Vega Family. My mom and I had the same notion on the same day and well finding out both you and your daughter were pregnant did odd things. I was given to very different choices I had to keep it and raise it best I could to learn reasonability or abort. Something about keeping track of everyone with West blood and such.

Beck on the other hand was not as understanding. He knew it wasn't his and he yelled at me. I hurt him more dearly then I could fix I saw it in his eyes. The betrayal, the pain, the loss, and I can't blame him I betrayed his trust and did something I would never allowed him to even get close to doing. No me and Beck were over now and Andre would be helping him threw the next few days.

This brings me back to why I am outside the Vega residence. Cat was so flighty I didn't know what would happen if she found out I was, Pregnant. That is so weird I have a child growing inside me. A little person and I hate kids so why is this exciting to me. I mean why I would even want a kid there selfish, whiney little monsters. Yet I know I am keeping it, I couldn't conceive (Pun not intended and amazingly inappropriate) of getting rid of my child. I know there are all sorts of horrible things that could go wrong.

Then there is the issue of my schooling. I am trying to become an actress but can I really preform or even direct with a two year old child at my hip. Do I really want to put a infant threw all the stress of the type of life I was trying to pursue.

I looked at the Vegas' house again. Inside was the only girl who would maintain a level head about my pregnancy and I am not even sure she would but I need someone to talk to. Then again there is Trina Vega, what an egomaniacal self-centered bitch. She would use this against me telling everyone I was a filthy slut. Though she may be right to do so I broke poor Beck's heart and that boy had done nothing but take care of me. And god her parents, would they even let me in there house after they found out. They would look at me as a terrible person for their daughters to be near, some emo slut who was too stupid to use a condom.

I sighed and looked at the time it was 6:30 on Friday. Too late now my dad told me I either had to go with them to the hotel or find a friend's house as the redo the nursery this weekend. He felt no need to watch me as I was already knocked-up. And 6:30 was my deadline they'll have left. So now I have to face the music of my 'friends' finding out I was pregnant. Beck promised me as we broke up that he would let me tell everyone in my own time except Andre who we knew would also keep it under wraps.

I got out of my car slowly and locked the door behind me. Well Jade West here we go.

I walked up to their door and rang the bell. The door opened a moment later and there stood David Vega, Tori's dad. "I am here to see Tori is she home." I said my voice was not filled with it usual bite, Damn.

"Tori" her dad yelled up "Your Neo-Goth friend is here." Interesting way to refer to me, I can tolerate it. "Wait here she'll be down in a moment." He said as he walked up stairs.

The youngest Vega came down stairs wearing a white tank top and black shorts, she had one ear bud in and she looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. "Hey Jade what's up?" she asked a hint of concern in her voice. "You and Beck break up again?" She said leading us to the couch.

I knew I should be polite as I needed her help but I couldn't hold back the malice in my voice. "You must love that thinking you can just take my place."

She sighed as she held her head in her hand for a moment. "Jade I have Steven I don't need Beck and no I asked because last time you broke up you came to me." Her voice was caring if a bit sad.

I realized I had offended her. This was not a good start to trying to get her to let me room with her for a while. "It is more than just that, Tori I cheated on him and I am pregnant."

"What." She said in a gasp.

"It was at this stupid prom-

"Prome" she corrected.

"After party" I countered a hint of threat in my voice. "I was bored and buzzed and this guy and I just did it. Then I missed my period and I went and got a test. Beck was disappointed and told me he just couldn't deal with me anymore. My folks however told me to keep it and learn responsibility and I want to."

"So why are you here?" she asked a hand resting on my back. She looked at me with soft caring eyes I normally would hate to see form her but i needed someone to talk and accept me like this. God I feel so damn soft it really pisses me off.

"I need some were to stay for this weekend. My dad is taking my also pregnant mom out and they are having the nursery redone."

"Why not Cat's then she's your best friend." Again concern was present in her voice and I felt frustration at her. She was so understanding and patient, what the hell. I ignored the voice in my head reminding me that's why I went to her. "Jade what's wrong? You just got really tense."

"Cat is," I fumbled with the words "Cat is total spaz and her house is not the safest place I don't want to have a miscarriage Tori. Here all I have to do is avoid Trina."

She nodded understanding my thoughts. "Okay Jade you can stay here for as long as you need don't worry about Trina she is at some program at least for the weekend."

"Will your parents mind?" I asked not really wanting to know but it needed to be asked if I was going to stay here.

"No I don't think so," she said calmly, "I'll go ask them just in case." She smiled softly at me. She ran up the stairs. She is way too nice to me and I already owe her for the last time.

Several moments passed and Tori came back down. "Two things, they said you could stay over till Sunday at the least and two, Saturday Cat's coming over as well."

"Did you tell them about" I trailed off praying she would get it.

"Yes I told them you pregnant; they had a right to know who their daughter is bringing into their home." She said firmly.

After Dinner

"Okay Jade West, do you want me to sleep in here with you or am I taking the couch tonight?"

"I can take the couch." I offered god what am I saying.

"No you can't Jade your body is going to hurt enough as it is and sleeping on a couch will definitely unhelpful.

"Fine but Tori I am only at like 4 or 5 weeks."

"And things can go wrong I know but, Jade I want you to be confortable."

"You have plenty to do tomorrow when I am throwing up then Tori but for now it doesn't matter. Also can you otherwise keep this under wraps until I am ready or showing?"

"Of course" she reassured me. "Am I on the floor and downstairs?"

"Whatever just down stand to close to the bed I might have to get up." I said my tone bleeding with apathy.

"Night Ms. West" Tori said and kissed my forehead softly and laid down.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Understand that I have never been pregnant so I am using movie / TV clichés and Ask. Com to help me with this all I must thank all of my readers especially the ones who reviewed it really was a confidence booster. I hope this chapter is does not disappoint. **

I woke up on an unfamiliar bed and it took me a moment to realize I had gone to Tori's last night. What the hell was I thinking? Wait I was thinking and, I suppose Tori really is my best option right now. I looked down at the sleeping Vega girl who took me in even if only it's only temporary. She is way too trusting and too nice. She will be walked all over in this world. Yet she stands up to her beliefs like when she wouldn't give up on her stupid notion of a prom. So perhaps she has a chance after all.

Then I felt a wave of nausea set in. I probably should have been gentler on the door as it was on 5:45 on a Saturday morning and most people are still sleeping then. However as I puke my guts up into her toilet I forget that notion and thank my self for the lack of courtesy. Tori is holding my hair out of my way with one hand and gently rubbing my back with the other. Her voice was still far to kind as she asked "Do you need a cup of water?"

"That would be good Vega." I said my voice its correct tone. She nodded simply and stood pulling out one of the tiny mouth wash cups out. She filled in silently and passed it to me a gargled and spit out trying to rid my mouth of excess stomach acid. "My bag in your room the small pouch has my tooth brush and paste could you get them for me?"

She nodded and went left me alone for the moment. I stood up and looked at me and the mirror. I was going to get through this and have my beautiful baby. I'll keep it from everyone else till I know what gender and that it was looking good.

"Here you go Jade." Tori said and I jumped not thinking she had nearly enough time. Then again this is her house and her room is right next to the bathroom. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal is fine," I stated flatly. I think this actually got her to roll her eyes I debated between yelling at her for it or, laughing at her antics.

She was already on her way downstairs and I followed silently. She pulled out two bowls and looked at me, "What type do you want Ms. West."

"Something with sugar," I responded and then added "What types of Coffee do you have?"

She walked over to the cabinet and searched for a few moments before she went for her shoes. "Two sugar, no cream?" she asked. I nodded in agreement. "Good eat up Jade."

I nodded. She was babying me but so subtly and kindly that it was sweet. I hate sweet. Yet I can't be nasty to her both, because of the lack of the desire, but mostly due to my lack of other people that I can trust to be understanding to my plight. Just keep repeating that enough and maybe it will stick.

Ms. Vega was walking down the stairs when I looked up. She looked concerned, damn Trina must be a disappointment. The compassion of this family is unbelievable. My family, if around to notice would have kicked Tori out after a day. Let's be fair though, we wouldn't take Tori in off the streets because I claim to hate her but if it was a 'Family Friend' we would most likely help out. Well as long as my dad didn't think they were just looking for a free ride.

"You okay Jade." Holly Vega asked, and yes I knew both Tori parents name, don't ask.

"Morning sickness is all." I said flatly.

"I remember all the fun of that funny thing is I had it with Tori and not Trina; speaking of Tori where is she?"

"Coffee" I stated

"Is that okay for the baby?"

"I looked it up. It's not strictly safe but I don't drink enough to do real damage." I sighed, "and in case it matters I will be talking to a doctor about this all soon instead of trusting the internet."

"I more worried about that fact you aren't at home."

"My parents are remolding as were expecting at least two more little Wests' so I opted to come here then a stuffy hotel."

"If you don't mind me asking is it the fluffy haired boy's um not the one with the puppet the other one."

"That would be my ex-boyfriends who it" I pointed at my still flat stomach, "Should be but sadly no, I cheated on him."

"Trina gave me the worst cravings though." She said "I mean I had some odd ones with Tori, but still." I was thankful for the change back to the joys instead of the emotional B.S.

A moment later the brunet holding coffee cups walked in. "Mom," Tori said as she handed her mom a cup, "Jade." I took my coffee form her and drank a sip I noticed that she had also brought home a cup for her father. I thanked whatever higher power was listing that Trina was away.

"So Jade and I were talking about whether you or your sister was worse." Ms. Vega said.

"Well I could be happy with craving because I can just make Tori get them for me." I said as her dad came downstairs.

He laughed at me then said "My daughter will not be leaving the house at three am to get anyone half dozen assorted donuts, 14 hard shelled taco's and 2 gallons of rocky road form Freezy Queen."

"That was only one time." Ms. Vega said.

"It would be Mint." I defended. This earned a round of laughter form my hosts.

"And strangely that was the only time I had bad cravings with Tori here." Ms. Vega said.

"Why am I volunteered?" Tori asked.

I laughed at her and mimicked her in the drawl I use. "Why am I volunteered?"

"She really doesn't sound like that." Her father said before she could.

"But it annoys her so much." I said smirking. "However you are the chosen fetcher of Baby Wests insane cravings because" and I felt the pain of Beck and my being over crawled through my system for the first time. Somehow I had avoided it this long but now it felt like I was hit with an 18 wheeler. What the hell was I going to do?

"Jade?" Tori and her mother questioned.

"Beck left me." I said tears welling up.

"I know Jade it is okay," Tori soothed me.

"No it's really not Vega." My voice filled with venom. "Beck is the only person in our school who wasn't too afraid of me; the only one who didn't care that I was a selfish bitch, he was the perfect balance. Beck Oliver was my soul mate this should be his child. I spat on that when I cheated on him. I am a disgusting whore. Why aren't any of you pissed at me? Not even my father is he calm about this whole fucking mess."

"Jade West you are not a whore you made a mistake." Tori said her arms coiling around me. I shrugged her off.

"Don't touch me Vega." I yelled at her. I threw my shoes on and jogged out to my car tears spilling down my face. She was only a few steps behind me. "I don't want to be fucking coddled, so just leave me the fuck alone."

She slapped me right across the check tears were in her eyes as well. "I am not trying to coddle you Jade grow the fuck up. I am trying to help you deal with this shit hole you put yourself in. I am not going to help you feel like a piece of shit. Too many people will. I am trying to be a friend. If you want to throw that away then leave however I don't want you to feel like no one cares. My door will always be open to you. If you want I will even help you get Beck back. However do not think I will let you fall apart without concern. I am your friend and as your friend I need to try and make you feel a little better at the very least. And on that note if my method of support was not what you wanted why did you come here in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Here we go Chapter 3. I hope it is received better then chapter 2. I got the feeling not many people were happy with it. Was it the cliffhanger or the lack of Jori Fluff? Oh well this has a bit more fluff nothing to serious yet. And if it matters sooner or later it will earn its M ration or at least I plan to have it. I wonder for a moment if I shouldn't not because I wish to deceive you but because the emotional is what this story's about and I fear Tori and Jade becoming intimate will take away from that. Oh well. I hope no one's really out of Charter. But if Jade is blame her hormone imbalance okay, for me.

Tori and I stood looking into each other's tear filled eyes. Damn Tori grew a back bone it was so weird. I understood though. I yelled at her for exactly what I had known I was going to get when I came here. It was stupid that I needed here to slap me to remember that. Her speech was inspiring and filled with so much conviction. I still didn't understand it. How was she capable of such gross blind compassion? I really didn't have anywhere to go did I?

"Come back inside please and I'm sorry for slapping you." She said gently. Her hand grazed over the still slightly stinging mark I knew was there even if it wasn't visible.

"Okay, but slap me again and they won't find your body." I said flatly.

"As long as you aren't being impossible again I promise I won't."

"Deal" I agreed. "We are defiantly not telling Cat today okay" she was the impossible one.

"Good you-, Tori did you hit her?" Her mother asked fretting over my cheek once we were back in the Vega household.

"She did, it's okay though I would have done the same." I allowed

"That is no excuses." Her mother scolded.

"Mom if it was Trina you wouldn't have lifted a finger."

"Jade isn't family."

"She might as well be."

"Tori is going to be the godmother." I added "Andre will probably the godfather because Beck will say no." it hurt it really did. I had no inkling how I was going to retain my sanity without him. However I had to for my child right.

"You know I have been volunteered again without any say."

"Yes you have." I said smirking "And you'll do it because you a good person Tori"

"Damn it Jade. I got my folks to let you crash here for the weekend."

"And any Friday I feel really lonely without Beck." I added.

"Of course you." can her mother said.

Tori spoke up again "You know Trina will be here most weekends."

"It is an unfortunate yet necessary sacrifice to avoid my folks" I said. They were almost always maintaining their marriage on Fridays due to my absence and I didn't want to ruin that or listen to it not that anyone but Beck knew that.

"Your dad isn't that bad to you is he?" Tori asked concerned.

"Of course not I just take my parents in low quantities why do you think I didn't want to go with them this weekend.

"Fair enough" Tori admitted.

"Speaking of going out." Her mom said. "Tori, Jade we are going out for the till tomorrow afternoon if you can behave."

"We will be fine Ms Vega.

"No alcohol and all boys better are out by midnight." She warned

"What if I somehow get Beck to take Jade back" my heart clashed at that.

"Then she can go to his place when he leaves at midnight Tori." She said. "And clean up after the messes your friends make."

"And don't invite any Northridge girls." Her dad said. I gave a low chuckle.

"Don't worry Ms. Vega I will not let Tori invite anyone but Andre over. As Cat is going to be over anyways that will be plenty, I don't want any more confusion then that."

"Fine by me" Tori said "Trina is the one more likely to throw a party.

"And no one would show up." I added. Tori nodded in agreement

**FOLK'S LEFT**

"Do you want me to invite Andre over?" Tori asked a gentle hand resting on my shoulder.

"Actually no I am going to wait on him." I said. "Call Cat, tell her to get some Pizza for me" I said she gave me a look "Okay all of us."

"Fine." She sighed defeated. I smiled a small triumph over my savior. That's when the door rung. Tori stood and walked over.

"Hi!" Cat squealed. "Tori" she gave the brunet a tight hug. Her eyes closed as she squeezed the life out of Tori." I laughed. That's when her eyes opened and she dashed over to me and hugged me not nearly as tightly.

"Jade why are you here?" She asked.

"I was bored and Beck and I broke up." I said absently.

"OMG what happened?" she asked concern filling her innocent face.

"I cheated on him and he found out." I managed without losing the calm in my tone.

"With whom?" she asked me.

"Did she just use whom correctly?"

"She did I don't even know the correct places to use it." Tori admitted.

"With whom?" she repeated.

"That is nobody concern really."

"Was it worth it?" she asked.

"Not in the least." I said smiling.

"Then why'd you do it silly?" she asked

"I was drunk after the prom."

"I told you not to drink so much Jade" Cat said, "This is why you shouldn't drink."

"Yet I am the only one who had a steady boyfriend."

"I have you know Jade West that Danny and I not only dated for a good long while but we went all the way." Tori said and I nearly chocked.

"Oh that makes sense." Cat said "You were jealous because you gave your virginity to him."

"Yes." Tori had the audacity to look sheepish.

"Vega you fucked that dirty prick who couldn't make up his mind and treated you like shit." I accused.

"Yes I did, and you had the genius idea to cheat on a man who worshipped you." She replied calmly.

"Touché" I admitted. I really enjoyed this verbal sparring with Tori though I realize she is no push over.

**AFTER PIZZA**

Tori insisted I use her bed once again. I sighed in resignation. She grinned at this. Cat was standing next to her as the tucked me in. I felt like I was 4 years old again.

"We should read her a bed time story as well." Cat insisted.

"Okay Cat but you have to get under you covers as well." Tori insisted. The red head nodded.

**MAGIC STORY**

Tori began her story her voice was like silk

Once upon a time, there was a powerful kingdom; in this kingdom lived sorceress who magic and beauty were things of legend. It was said that even death fell in love with her and once a year on her birthday Death came to be with his beloved witch.

In a distant land a young prince had heard these tales and wanted her immortally for himself. So he mounted a campaign of a thousand legions to steal the woman's power. He also entrusted his sister with courting Death to further the rift between the two.

Meanwhile in her home kingdom Lesley, the Sorceress was preparing her home for her love to return the one night in the year they could be together. She was unaware that anything was wrong until man burst through the tower and seized the women.

The sister to the foreign prince was also magic user however she abused her power and was a dark witch. Using the sacrifice of innocents she managed to draw in death and using their power she invoked an ancient pact older then time to hold Death.

Lesley was tortured endlessly by the foreign men demanding she reviled the secret of eternal life. She refused to break knowing that if the managed to kill her she would go to her beloved. She took thousands of lashing. Finally the prince ordered she be burned at the stake.

Death becoming tired of the witches nagging left the circle. Had the ancient being not believed in the order of things she would have committed the worst sin and killed someone before there time. Death then ran off to see Lesley fearing she had given up waiting.

What Death found enraged the ancient being. Lesley was looking forward as she burned at the hands of some upstart. Death took its form as a horseman of the apocalypse. The soldiers all died instantly finding some solaces in instant death were then would be fairly judged. The prince however had no such luck. Death looked upon him with all the might of a personification of the end of all and was granted his desired eternal life before his body was destroyed and his soul shredded. Death returning to its senses realized what it had done and that it no longer deserved to hold its powers so in one last act saved Lesley with them turning her into the new reaper. Death fell to the ground as a dark skinned brunet with exotic beauty that rivaled her lovers. However Lesley now in the new Death lost all her beauty and became like a skeleton.

This didn't stop Death's love for Lesley however and she rushed over to take the boney hand in her own.

**TORI's GOODNIGHT**

Cat was fast asleep half way through the story and my heavy lids had shut but I managed to stay awake; not that Tori could tell. She leaned over me and placed a gentle kiss on my stomach "Good night Baby West." Then she softly kissed me on the cheek "Good night Jade West, Sleep tight and try not to wake up Cat in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

I knocked on Andre's door. It only took a moment before he answered. His look was curious and testing. I think he was debating how mad he would be at me. "Come on Jade let's go get some Ice Cream and you can tell me what the hell is up" he voice was calm. I nodded and we went to my car.

"Beck talk to you already" I asked.

Andre responded "Yes he did and he is really torn up."

"Andre did he tell you all of it?"

"That you cheated on him." Andre accused

"I'm pregnant Andre Harris" I yelled. "And yes I cheated to get it. I didn't intend to get knocked up but I am keeping my baby."

"Shit Jade." Andre sighed, "Beck knows this as well?"

"He does however Tori and he both agreed to keep it undisclosed for the moment."

"Fine" he breathed "Beck isn't the type to leave you out to dry."

"He said he needed time and freedom." I said "He might give me another go but I don't deserve one form him."

"So when are you going to tell your folk's?" he teased.

"Mom is Knocked-up also and dad likes the lineage kept track of so they're mostly okay with it."

"Now to a pressing question" he chuckled at my expense, Tori Vega found out before Cat or I did."

"Yes." I said absently my mind going back to this morning

**FLASHBACK: MORNING**

I woke up once more in Tori bed. I stood up quickly poked Tori with my foot then quickly marched to the bathroom. I felt her hand rubbing my back soothingly as I puked. As the sickness past she handed me my water to gargle. She just went through all of the simple commodities for me silently. "You want me to start the coffee?" she asked wearily.

"I would appreciate it Ms. Vega." I replied she stood to go "And Tori nice Story last night."

"No problem Jade." She said.

**NOW**

"So your dating Tori now." He teased.

"Hell no I am using her for my own ends Harris."

"Okay so Beck can ask her out like he was debating."

"No he cannot date Tori then he'd never even consider getting back with me."

"Right and it has nothing to do with the fact that then Tori would have someone besides her every other mouth Boyfriend to take her away from you."

"Yes how am I supposed to make her do things for Baby West if she is making out with my ex?"

Andre laughed then suggests "Make Cat do it instead."

"But Tori is the Baby's godmother she has to do things for me slash it slash us."

"Beck made you a fucking lesbian this is hilarious."

"I don't want Tori that way." I yelled as I pulled into the Freezy Queen parking lot. "She is a helpful friend and yes I will call her a friend but I am not into chicks. Okay Harris." I kissed him to put a fine point on it.

"Jade West kissed me I should feel honored." He teased, "But I am not going to go out with you I am not letting you tie me into doing outrageous things for you at 3 am."

"Actually I was going to ask you to be the Godfather." I said, "Even though Tori is currently with 'Steven', you to have that chemistry."

"Why not ask – oh my god I am sorry I was even going to ask that Jade."

"No I understand." I grinned and slapped him upside the head by me ice cream."

"Yes Ma'am" he said. "And Jade I will be Baby West's Godfather if you really want a friend over a relative to have that role."

"I do Andre as surprising at that may seem."

** HALF WAY THROUGH THE IC**

"Jade" Cat yelled at us as she hugged me. "Tori is treating me to Ice cream and you left really early this morning and I didn't get to say good bye. Tori told me you heard the end of the story how'd it end; hey Andre."

"Okay I did leave early and I did find out how the story ended and we should preform it.

"Hey Little Red, how's it going. Was it really that good?" Andre asked.

"It had a very nice tension to it and the ending was open enough to make up your own mind." I said.

"Andre, are you and Jade like on a date."

"No Little Red." Andre said "We just having ice cream so Jade doesn't hunt Beck down."

"Hey Andre, Jade" Tori said passing Cat her ice cream "What's up."

"Jade thinks we should make your story a play and preform it."

"I would of course ensure you direct this play Tori." She said, "And I would like to audition for the part of Death."

"Death is a female and part of Tori's play?" Andre asked.

"Death was female?" Cat asked, "And did she save Lesley?"

"Yes and Sort of." Tori said "and Jade if you were to play Death who would you have play your dearest Lesley?"

"I believe Cat would find it right up her ally and your sister could play the Witch. Beck would play the prince." I said despite the fact Tori fit more into the role of Death, Cat the role I gifted her, I would be the Prince's sister. Beck would be the prince still.

"Fair enough." She agreed. "Though maybe Robbie for the Prince to make him less charismatic."

"Wait Tori, the leads were homosexual?" Andre asked. "And its Tori play she should get the other lead."

"Three things: one Death was androgynous until the end, were it gave up its powers and took on a female body. Two it just kind of happened unintentionally." Tori defended "and Cat needs lead roles also."

Andre looked at me with a glint in his eye I really didn't like. However before I could say anything Cat spoke "Wait do I get to kiss Jade?"

"All good plays end on a kiss or death." I pointed out.

"Or in some cases both." Andre said.

Tori spoke up to this "It already kind of ends in Death but what do you to want to do?"

"I can kiss Lesley."

**A/N Hey I am at the end here because I look at this chapter and need to apologies for the grammatical F-Ups, and also for the ramblings. I felt I needed to get this out, so quality is kind of low but due to it I know part of the more current plot line Tori's Play. Review and tell me how you want me to get her to end up as the lead for the one night. Yes I am having an evil conniving way to get my readers to tell me how much I sucked this chapter. Also in at most 3 chapter before the real solid Jori starts to manifest (and sorry to all of you that want it now I know how you feel but it needs to be done this way). **


	5. Chapter 5

I saw Tori, sitting there like my good little caretaker. As far as my doctor could tell my pregnancy was progressing normally. I was grateful for that. We were heading to Andre's party at Kenan's. I don't know why I am going I don't want to put on a bikini even if I am not showing yet. Tori held her arms open offering me a hug which I took I needed the support. "It all sounds good so far Ms. Vega." I told her, can I crash at your house after the party though, well unless you and Steven take your 100 day kiss into a 100 day fuck."

She smirked at me, and my stomach clenched, no that's just baby West. "Well I guess we can't because I need to give my godson a safe haven."

"God Vega." I said "Glad you take your job seriously"

As for Tori's play my role suggestions were taken, Tori was Cat's understudy, and director. Sikowitz loved it, the blend between my darkness and Tori's, whatever the proper word for Tori's 'gift' is. We were going to preform it twice. It had actually become the biggest out of the blue play in years. Andre was dissipated he couldn't add a musical number. The only problem was Cat's illness but that was supposed to be better by the performance.

We pulled into my driveway, "You want to come in?" I asked Tori. She shrugged and followed me up to my room. She was staring at the butterflies on my wall as I changed. I pulled off my bra and was looking for something suggestive if I did something stupid. When I found a black underwire and threw it on I spoke for the first time since we arrived in my room. "Am I showing any baby fat yet?"

She glanced at me and spoke not even acknowledging my breasts on display. "No really Jade."

"Why you using the hot tub there?

"I was considering it Tori." I informed her.

"Well be warned Ms. West, Rex did tell everyone about the party." She remained me. She was correct though.

**AT THE PARTY**

I was standing next to Beck the two of us trying to find a simple conversation to break the ice when a Trumpet sounded and Sikowitz burst out. I moved quickly to my only safe haven: Tori Vega.

"What the Fuck Sikowitz?" I asked. Beck on the other hand was unshaken.

"You made me wet myself." Tori said. I looked back to see some evidence of this claim. However there was none. I was disappointed I will admit it. However I didn't say anything.

"I was trying to scare Beck." The coconut guru said.

"It won't work" Beck said calmly "And I prefer if you didn't do that around Jade. She has too much stress as it is."

"Very well." The improve teacher said as he left.

"Jade we can't reconcile as a couple but I can be a friend, if you want." I shrugged I did enjoy Beck. Surprising me Tori spoke up.

"Beck for a 'while' I think it be better to not even be friends with her, she needs to move on and so do you." I wanted to be angry with Tori; I should have killed her for that. I wasn't mad though I agreed.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I was listing to Rex's Rap (it was impressive I'll admit it) when, a familiar blond came in. "Chuck me a stick" she ordered.

The room all oohhed and Ahhhed, and the DJ spoke, "Unless I'm trippin I do belive we got the ICarly crew at this gig; fresh off the internet." There were cheers.

Sam and Rex verbally abused each other and despite the crowds preferring Sam's rap I do believe the puppet was even until her coup-de-grace, which was just low, honestly if Rex was not as sexist as he was he would have won. Honestly he still should have won. Yet he was ever calm and accepted defeat which is an oddity for the two of them.

A few moment later the DJ spoke again "Hey looks what up, the backup rig has just arrived and it's online. So who's up for a little Karaoke?"

"Yeah I love karaoke." Cat said.

"Cat your doctor told you not to speak" Tori reminded the Red Head.

"He didn't say I couldn't sing" her voice got deeper than it was when she talked.

"Well all right." Tori said calmly.

"Hey ICarly" the DJ began, "Why don't you throw us into gear."

Carly caught the mike "Okay" she paused then looked to the audience and asked "What song."

"Trust me I am going to spin one that everybody knows."

I know, you see  
>Somehow the world will change for me<br>And be so wonderful

Here I am  
>Once again<br>Feeling lost, but now and then

Mikes were being passed out across the room for all of us to use as we chose to I took one, and walked over to Tori.

Live life  
>Breathe air<br>I know somehow we're going to get there  
>And feel so wonderful<p>

When you figure out how  
>You're lost in the moment, you disappear<p>

I sang along know as Tori jumped up (carefully) onto my back and piggybacked across the room

It's all for real

"I'm telling you just how I feel" Kenan Sang out then retreated.

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
>You're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction<br>Wake up the members of my nation  
>It's your time to be<br>Not a fantasy (not a fantasy)  
>Just remember me (just remember me)<br>When it turns out right (When it turns out right)

'Cause there's no chance unless you take one  
>And the time see<br>Now if you live in your imagination  
>Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination<br>You see the brighter side of every situation

In my victory (In my victory)  
>Just remember me<br>When I make it shine  
>Leave it all to me<br>Leave it all to me  
>When I make it shine<br>Just leave it all to me

When you live in your imagination (Leave it all to me)  
>When I make it shine<p>

Leave it  
>Make it<br>Leave it  
>Make it<br>Leave it  
>Make it<br>Leave it

When I make it shine  
>Just leave it all to me<p>

**A LITTLE LATER  
><strong>

Tori and I were searching for Trina when we came across Beck flirting with Carly. Tori's hand was on my shoulder. She looked at me her eyes pleading. I nodded slowly and we backed into the hall and Kenan was standing there. "Hey Tori, Goth girl what's up."

"Were looking for my sister so we can make sure she goes home tonight and doesn't stalk you like she did Prez Hilton." Tori said.

"I would appreciate that." He said "And thanks for letting me help you humiliate that punk earlier."

"No problem thank you for the help we should hang out again sometime." Tori said.

"Sounds good." He said, "Have you seen Carly, her brother is looking for her and Sam."

"She's in there." I said malice filling my voice.

Tori pulled me up to the hot tub were we saw one Trina Vega making out with the neardy Tech producer. "Vega you better get home before the end of the night." I yelled at her. "Come on Tori let's get going."

"Okay that is weird next we're going to find out Sam and Andre are getting it on."

As she said that our redhead ran up to us wearing nothing but her bra and panties tugging along an equally underdressed Sam. "Do ether of you have condoms I'd prefer to use protection even if we are both pure." I nearly chocked.

"Yes we have no clue what my vibrator might have picked up." Sam added. Tori shrugged and passed them a condom.

"Cat one question?"

"Yes Tori?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this you just met her."

"Positive" she was so sure of herself.

"Sam you hurt Kitty Cat's feeling I will break you" Sam paled at the treat. That said even Tori shivered and it was not even at her.

"It's not my plan." She said weakly.

"Don't be mean to my girlfriend." Cat said. "I have had a crush on her since there first webcast."

"Okay Cat." Tori said, "But Sam, Spencer is looking for you to take you guy's home."

"AWWWWWWNNNN" Cat whined.

"I will call you every day Kitten." Sam said kissing her. "And I'll do my best to see you on long weekends."

**AT THE VEGA HOUSE **

I was sitting on Tori's bed waiting for the girl to return form the shower so I could use it. She fianly came in rapped in only a towel and before I knew what was happening my lips were on hers. I ran my hands threw her damp hair, as her tongue and my own wrestled. She trailed her lips off my mouth and I moaned in protest as she kissed along my neck lifting my shirt.

I was surprised she was leading as I helped her get it off and felt feather soft kisses run along my breasts. I pulled the towel off of her body and threw it aside as we fell on the bed she was on top, but I felt like being submissive so I let her lead. She peeled off my bra leaving me exposed to her. She smirked at me right before we kissed. Soon my pants were being tugged off. I felt her perfect finger trial across my thong as she teased me ever so skillfully. I didn't dare ask her where she learned such skill for I feared losing the sensation.

After too long she removed the last shred of clothing ether of us had and she declitle slid a finger threw the heat into me. Slow searching my core for that one spot; When she finally found it, her eyes glazed over with lust as she slid three more finger into me and ran over it rapidly as she slid in and out endlessly, and effortlessly. She held me to this high as longer then I would have wanted as evidenced by my frantic movement to gain more friction and bring me to a swift release. However when it came my very world shattered with bliss, I was so very high on pleasure. She leaned in to me kissed my forehead gently and whispered, "Goodnight Jade West."

A/N I have to say I didn't intend that at all. They weren't supposed to kiss till the play let alone have sex. (I will call it sex because it was more than just a good fuck but it wasn't quite what it would be if they were making love [however it was pretty close] ) So I hope everyone is happy with the Jori Smut no I can write a shitload of angst to get them to the point when they won't blame the emotional imbalance of all there ex's fucking up the inhibitions. And I am going to be like a lot of others, 1: I don't own ICarly or Victorious. I do own however Lesley Annabelle West (spoiler Jade has a girl, if it was male it would have been Leon Michael) 2: Review's make me feel all warm and fuzzy so unless you're the Victorious RP and or Agent-Ayu (who would make me feel warm and fuzzy by writing more) the warm and fuzzy feeling is necessary for Jade and Tori relationship. Also in said reviews filled with special nice things and polite constructive criticism, I would like feedback and suggestions on the Beck / Carly & Trina / Freddy & Sam / Cat.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry for the long delay, I would say I was super busy but that would mostly be a lie. I really should have written this chapter ages ago but I have been unmotivated and stuff. Any way this is up now and it all weird I'll say more at the end so enjoy. Oh and I only wish I had enough actually important in the show to push Jori into reality.

What the fuck had happened last night. I knew that Tori can be a bit of a slut but to, right after she broke up with her 100 day boyfriend. What a fucking bitch. What's worse is I fucking let her. I really need to get a fucking clue about when not to go all the way. I also need to call Cat.

She picked up on the second ring. "Cat Valentine why didn't you tell me you had a crush on Sam."

"Hi Jade." She said then answered "Because it's naughty."

"Well if it makes you feel less naughty Tori Vega seduced me last night."

"That's so cute you and Tori made love. Was it good?"

"Cat she just broke up with Steven"

"Oh pooh" she yelled and I knew she was pouting.

"I am going to go out for breakfast. I'll pick you up in 20 okay?"

"Is Tori, coming to?" she asked excited.

"No" I replied flatly.

"Well make sure you tell Tori you're going out you don't want her to worry." Cat said knowingly. What the fuck did I care if I worried her. She shouldn't have done that to me last night. I got dressed quickly and walked down stairs just in time for Holly and David to walk in.

"Jade leaving already" Holly asked.

"Yes tell Tori I'll see her at school." I ordered and left there I left her with something whoopee.

"Jade did you two get into a fight?"

"I actually had prior arrangements this weekend, and crashing here last night was not one of them" Not strictly a lie. "I need to go".

**AT** **THE BREAKFAST PLACE**

"JADE" Cat squealed when she saw me, always the optimism. It was not really what I needed right now but I couldn't talk to Beck about this, now or then. And I was not going to tell Andre who just stressed himself out that he was right about Vega and I. Wait not right but in the vicinity, I'd give him that much.

"Hello Cat." My voice cold yet even, she passed me my coffee.

"What did you order?"

"Pancakes!"

"What type?"

"Chocolate chip for me, and peppermint for you" the ball of sunshine replied.

"Thank you"

"No problem," she said voice dead serious, shit. "So, how is Tori this morning."

"I left her a message so I didn't wake her." I said calm as I could.

"Jade" she sighed exasperated, "Don't be so mean to her she is trying to help."

"She took advantage if me."

"Are you sure you didn't take advantage of her." Shit Cat is hinting and going round just right to the point, I am worried.

"What do you mean"

"Did you see the surprise iCarly Webcast last night, it was really good." She change the subject quickly; double shit.

"No what happened?" I questioned

"She didn't just break up with him he was two timing her."

"What!" I exclaimed. I felt nausea settle and realize I'd hadn't oh I turned and puked surprised it took so long; Isn't supposed to happen when I get up or at the same time every day or some shit.

"Jade are you okay?" Cat was worried.

"Fucking peachy." I muttered, "It's just morning sickness."

"Jade that's what pregnant people get you're not – oh chiz you're not, is it Beck's?"

"No it is not Beck's child in fact. Baby West is why we broke up."

"The after party?" she questioned

"Yes."

"But that would mean-"

"Yes" I hissed "I am just like fucking Steven."

"Okay can you drive me to Tori's after breakfast?"

Damn it Cat, she is just trying to get me to see Tori again.

"Whatever."

**TORI'S HOUSE **

I blamed my spewing on the coffee and got a free meal out of the deal, so that was good but Cat dragged me back to the Vega household. I swear to god that Cat has the deepest understanding of the human mind of anybody on the planet. That girl just knows how to manipulate the reactions to her naïve persona that is by my reckoning both real and a tool. It is amazing really she decide that people are nice to stupid, simple people so she would stay one.

Also on the note of why people are the way they are. A lot of people think I was abused or what have you. Not true, my parents got devoured. My dad remarried and is now with my actually mom again go figure. Yes I am not great with my folks but what kid all the time. No I am just a bitch.

AN end. That was only like 700 words and I am sorry. Did you see the weird bit TORI VEGA had no speaking lines? Don't hate me for the Cat thing. Also I was thinking of having the iCarly cast move down to L.A. Umm reviews are nice and I am also working on my other story a bit so yah I hope to update sooner than last time.


	7. Chapter 7

The room permeated with awkwardness the second Tori laid eyes on me. Her face scarlet her eyes a little puffy and I felt my stomach drop. I really hate this. She shouldn't due this to me. She took advantage of me so where does she get off in trying to make feel guilty. "Sorry Cat I'll be back in a few I need to…" she didn't finish she just ran up the stairs.

"Jade, what did you do?" Cat asked running off after Tori. I sat there open mouthed for a moment and then I turned and walked right back out. I got into my car and drove home Cat could get a ride home or something. It didn't matter to me at the moment I was not standing awkwardly in the house of that, that – seductress, especial alone; Stupid Tori.

I felt the soft purr of the engine as it pulsed threw my body. And her stupid play is this Friday and Saturday. Damn it all I was driving with a calm that did not match my anger and I ended up near Beck's house. I looked out to see if I could see my ex, I could. He was on the phone. I remember him with that stupid Carly girl and my blood boiled, yet not the same way it would beforehand. I sighed and drove past sadly. My phone went off though I didn't check it till I pulled into the driveway.

My phone buzzed in the seat next to me. Tori Vega's Name was embroider in elegant script on the screen. When the hell did I feel a need to use special fonts on my stupid pear pad? I looked over to it and clicked to read the text. _I am sorry about Last night I was hurt and it was… It just you looked… then you kissed me and I was hurt and, and you ddin't seam to I Am Sorry that I didn't realize that you didn't want it, or that I am though it was … never mind. _I nearly threw my pair phone at this who the fuck does she think she is cutting off there. I fucking hate this. Why did this stupid burning never fade this is why kids cut themselves I just know it to let the burning blood feel cool air; and no I never have.

_Tori it was … _I backspaced over that 8 times before I got out of the car and marched up to my room. What the fuck did she think last knight was and why, - Oh god I did kiss first. Why the fuck did I kiss Tori Vega I… I tears filled my eyes and I flopped back into my bed my hand running over my stomach. It was this stupid baby's fault. Why the hell did I get pregnant anyways? I turned on the music with the random button and Marianas Trench's song Good to You came on and I just wept harder. It was so softly broken like so many of his other songs. The one thing good Canada gave me that my only stupidity wouldn't strip away.

I looked at my clock it read 4:30pm damn it Cat waking me up. Her name was simply in red, I answered with a tired hello.

"Hey Jade can you come to pick me up."

"No Catherin I cannot." I said venom filled my voice. I am not submitting her plots to get me to see Tori. I simply refuse. So don't ask me why I was halfway there only moments later.

Tori stood next to Cat holding a cup between hands still in the sleeves, she looked so fragile her face a broken mask. Her eyes betrayed her pain. I didn't understand it I really didn't. Why is this doing so much to her? And worse why do I care. She smiled softly at me.

"Hi Jade." She said softly. "Did you get my text?"

"I did," my voice controlled. I saw both relief and hurt cross her face.

"I'm glad." She said her voice getting a bit of a bite. "I am not sorry I did it though not now." At this point she was loud and firm. "I loved the way we moved together and, I am happy I got to have that once. I however have no guilt not now. You could have stopped me at any moment. And you didn't. So if this is the end of our little friendship I am glad I truly got to see you at your happiest. And before you say anything yes I would have liked it to have been more than a one night stand but I can deal with it. Have a nice life Jade." Her face was emotionless and she turned and marched off.

"Well that was weird." Cat said, "crying all day and then she just told you off."

Cat babbled on all the way home and it was really pissing me off. I pulled into her driveway. My hands griping the steering wheel in a death grip.

"BYE" she yelled.

I pulled out and sped to my new destination. The low sun was hung low in the sky as I knocked on his window.

"Hey Jade what is up?" Andre asked as he opened it wide enough I could easily climb threw. He sat there for a moment. "You had sex with Tori didn't you?"

"Yes" I admitted.

"Is nothing important to you Jade West? You now have broken the hearts of both my best friends and have the audacity to come to me for help?"

"It would seem so Mr. Harris" I said softly.

"How are you two going to do this Jade? She is not you."

"You would be surprised Andre." I snapped.

He laughed softly. "Jade you are running out of friends quickly you might want to watch the temper.

"I won't lose you because of my temper and the fact that you still talking to me now means I'll have to fuck someone else, be it you or Cat to lose you two."

He actually laughed again. "You are probably right so I'd suggest you didn't try it.

"Fine." I said simply

**AN: Howdy all. So there more drama, I hate this. Next chapter will be the play, and the last chapter for the most part to have that much Jade angst. This was not that long but so much shit went down. Also I must say I am amazed I didn't have Jade get hit. Hey today's clever way to suggest adding to my review count is to ask to things. One is if you would like to see Cat's and Sam relationship. The other is to tell me if you also had this image of Jade getting hit as she drove around. Also the band I had Jade listening to is fantastic and there new CD Ever After playing for the writing of this, (That said Lover Dearest is this chapters closest relation.) **


	8. Chapter 8

"I could wreck this of I have to." Her voice was not his, and yet it was okay. She was fretting about the second performance. Cat had just called and told her she couldn't make it. The problem was after last weekend me and Tori have not even been in the same room.

"But I'm the wreck so what would that do." I sang out voice calm and firm. She looked up at me.

"My masterpiece will fall apart it was over before the start." She said a sad simile on her face."If I pull out and slip away."

"This is just a part I portray."

"You know them." She questioned, "I thought you hated Canada."

"I am not a clueless country bumpkin Tori; I know good music when I hear it. And this masterpiece you have given us must be performed the show must go on and we are the only two who know all of Lesley's lines and the choice is yours to take the mantel of Death at the beginning or the end but it must be made. You're an actress."

"I am a singer who is in an arts school who is taking acting classes. I am nowhere near as good at faking emotions as you are."

"It is your decision Tori." I said calmly, "however I cannot perform both roles and Trina is nowhere good enough to replace Cat."

ON STAGE

I looked at Tori as she was sitting there. The light crackling of the fire that was 'Burning her' was the only sound.

"MEN" the Robbie yelled.

The few 'soldiers' ran at me I brought arm up till it was adjacent with the rest of me and they fell. It was simple and looked peaceful. Robbie's fall was not as graceful yet he performed with a class I admired. He clutched his chest and cried out in agony and fell to his knees.

"What have I done." I said falling to my knees. I looked up and Saw 'Lesley' the special effects department I assume did their job audience gasped. Tori know wore her mask my own was next to me out of sight. It was only a half mask pale as the end himself. I stood and ran over to her. My arms wrapped around her and I kissed her.

The entire theater was abuzz with applause as the curtains closed. Unlike my kiss with Cat however which was chaste we still lip locked my body buzzing.

"Jade, Tori the curtains are closed." Robbie said.

"Rob shut up, how often are we going to see Tori Vega and Jade West making out." Andre scolded.

"You're beautiful can I hide in you awhile." She breathed out softly.

"It only hurts me to be near you." I sang softly.

"That was so pretty Tori and Jade." Cat high pitched voice squealed. What the hell was she doing here?

"I don't know how we got this way." I sang so only Tori could here.

"I will softly pull away in this broken beautiful mess I've made." She replied. Her voice soft

"Cat what are you doing here?"

"I was getting Sam from the train and we went to dinner and made it just in time for the final act." She explained.

"Did I portray Lesley well enough?" Tori asked sheepishly.

"I would have to agree." Beck said. "You did fantastic you two. Cat, Sam got a call her and Carly have to head out first thing tomorrow."

"Oh pooh!" Cat exclaimed.

"Cat, Jade would you like to crash at my place tonight, Sam is welcome if she wants as well." Tori asked calmly.

"Carly needs a place to crash as well Tori." Beck added politely.

"Beck I realize that it may be true. Andre stepped in, "But you are asking that Tori take your new girlfriend after she invited your ex over."

"Can I hide in you and stay" I sung softly at Tori.

"Hush now there hurt you till your hearts melts. They know you're lonely and they will only break your heart."

"And this Masterpiece will tear you apart."

"And this is just a part I portray." She sang a small simile

"Your Beautiful can I hide in you and Stay." I countered.

"I'll wreck this if I have to."

"Tell me what good would that do."

"We got to be careful we have already gone through the first two Jade."

"I know the third by heart as well Tori Vega."

"Wait what is going on between you to?" Andre asked

"We really don't know." I said.

"But it's getting better in the worst way."

"Tori you just skipped like the first three and half minutes."

"Yes well they have a bunch of songs, and all of them are good."

"What band are you singing anyways?" Beck asked. I nearly slapped him.

"How does he not know them, Tori?" I pled her to explain it to me.

"I blame you Jade you dated him for what two years and never made sure he knew good music."

"I feel like I have failed in my duty as a women and a friend; do any of you know who I am singing what." I asked loudly.

"No" was the general consensus.

"Well Tori Vega I ask that you let little Cat keep her Lady Friend at her own humble abode and you take me back to your place so we can look around look around round."

"Like to push and push till my luck is over" she asked

"Wonder what you're doing. Wonder if you doubt it"

"Wonder how we ever used to go so long without it."

"All the work to impress" I sang and stopped.

"Charming girls out of there dresses smiling pretty and pretty I am right beside you."

"What you want what you need." I said a smirk forming.

"I can slip into you it's so easy to come back into you. I'm not sick of you yet is that as good as it gets."

"I can it if you need to take it out on someone."

"I don't know how we got this way."

**A/N Well I must say I do not own the Masterpiece Theater that is Josh's. I also don't own Victorious that is Dan's. I am sorry for the fact that almost all of Tori and Jades lines were off of all three of them, but they were this chapter's song**. **I will counter any complaints however with the fact that I need a muse and if Josh Ramsey is going to be it you actually get an update so deside what is more important. Or really love this chapter I must say I am pretty happy with it as is. I am still working on Cat's Story but it will be up sooner or later. Enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

"So" she began. We were sitting in her bedroom staring at the wall. We had been like this for about 20 minutes. I really didn't know what to say. I was tempted to kiss her again but that would only cause more problems in the scheme of things. Or I'd get laid again. Yet somehow that prospect didn't go to well last time and I am not sure Tori is ready to deal with that again.

"So" I replied needing to break the silence even if the reprieve was fleeting.

"Jade, do you want to Dance." She asked suddenly hoping up and turning on her pearpod player. It was a slow song

"I don't do slow songs Tori."

"And do you often make out with the girl you had a one night stand with last week." She questioned. I shook my head no "How about getting knocked?"

"Okay what is your fucking point Tori?"

"My point is you have changed and you are going to honor with me with this Dance." She took my hands and pulled me gently up. Her smile was small and simply; one of perfect contentment. Her arms wrapped around my waste and we shuffled in that awkwardness that would have you disbelieving she was even capable of doing half of that shit the school has us do.

"Why are you doing this Tori?" I questioned my voice showed hints of my emotional torment I don't want to admit having.

"I am doing this because I am not a girl who spreads her legs for free. I want to see a romantic Jade West; even if I have to make her up.

"Why did you anyway Tori?"

"Your Beautiful, I could slip into you it's so easy to come back into you." She said softly."

"We played that game that is how we got this way." I countered.

"But that is my answer in a way."

"Why not Beck, Andre, or even Cat as we see you go both ways" I asked.

"You needed it, and I thought I was safe with you for whatever reason. I convinced myself weather that night or the following morning that your need for the sanctuary of my house would lead you back to me; that you wouldn't hurt me. Andre is in it for the chase. Beck and you had each other for too long and I admit that if you were back with him I could deal with more heartbreak to know that she was safe." Her hand gently touched my stomach. I felt my body tense in that wonderful butterfly sensation. I hate how she is still making me react like this.

"You put too much faith in me."

"Do I, you are here are you not. You have yet to pull away as we sway back and forth." She was right of course. I hadn't made a move to pull away, nor would I at this point. She was so gentle and safe. Her hands did not roam.

"Why do you still put up with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she questioned her simile getting a tad bigger. "You are Jade West you are drop dead beautiful, sarcastic, witty, and a tortured poet."

"Well at least 3 are correct." I said

"You right you quiet that beautiful. When you dyed your hair Black and just went with one color every day you lost the uniquely stunning and just had the same beauty as any other want to be vampire." Part of me was angry that she had the gall to say that to me. Then I thought of how honest and easy she had been.

"You really think so."

"Jade it kind of screamed look at me." Her smile faltered at this comment and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Be honest Tori how badly."

"Honestly" She asked? I nodded. "Well and this is just my observations so only be mad at me if anyone." She said softly. "Before I got here your color was you being you. Now it's like screaming stop looking at her I am new and shiny again. But you were so sexy. Now your kind of this baby faced bitch with a rocking body."

"I am hurt." I said in mock irritation. She had a point and I understand how she gathered that. I was not really mad at her. Just amazed she saw all that. "Do you think I should go back to a brunet?"

"And see more sun you could use the vitamin D." She teased the smile gracing her lips again.

"I will do that Tori." I agreed a small smile playing on my own lips.

"I'm glad."

"Tori are you sure you willing to put up with all my baggage."

"Is there any baggage I am currently unaware of?" She asked.

"Not that I can think of."

Her lips pressed to my own in a quick chaste kiss. "They day you told me you were pregnant I signed on to deal with all of Jade's problems. No let's get you tucked in and sleeping Ms. West." She spun us slowly to the bed and finally released me; I am complaining I was comfortable there.

"Tori it's your bed and I put you threw to much shit as is."

"Jade unless this is a cunning way to get me to sleep with you,"

I interrupted her. "It is now."

"Well fine but only because I like to sleep on a bed" she now wore a huge grin.

"We both know you just want to cop a feel." I teased.

"Jade I had your ass right there for twenty minutes I could have copped a feel at any time. And Besides." She pinched my ass. "I can still do it at any time." I slapped her hand playful.

"Good Tori get under the Fucking covers so I can go to sleep."

"Where would you like me to hold to feed your delusional mind?"

"Nowhere, you pervert."

"Oaky." Her voice lost it teasing tone, "Good night Jade West." Her lips kissed my forehead as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

It was an interesting. That is the best word I can use to describe it. I was starting to show and my ability to keep it discreet was fading quickly. My relationship with Tori if we I can even call it that was difficult. To say she was being patient was a vast understatement. The fact of the matter is our friendship was entirely based on me using her. And since that night of her performance she has not really let me forget it. Which is I'll admit is fair.

Cat's relationship with the blonde form that web show was still working. Beck and the other girl still talk but aren't dating. Rob is still clueless as ever. Though any crush he may have proclaimed on Cat has since died or is accepted as unobtainable.

And again I have to talk about Tori Vega. She is not dating pre-say but she has gone on dates here and there with random kids from our own and her old school. To say I was okay with it would be a lie. Even if I explained the feelings as my offspring moving around or some BS it didn't change the fact that it only happen then.

So I sat on her bed messing with her 'things'. Okay to be perfectly honest I had brought my stupid x-box and I was playing Gears 2. Yes there is a reason I have a Gears of War bag, but whatever. I was cutting up assholes with Lancer and generally being a badass.

"Jade West" Tori said stumbling into her room. Her eyes were red and she practically fell on to the bed. "I am going to die, so you can have my room."

"What the fuck."

"That guy was a real Class A ass hole."

"Aren't all the guys you date." I countered.

"Most of them act like decent guys though." She whined.

"And I act like a bitch." I pointed out, "and you slept with me."

"But you are pregnant and sexy."

"And soon I'll be pregnant and fat."

"Yet somehow you'd still be stunning." She said kissing my head.

"Whatever Tori, we all know your since of attraction is royally fucked up."

"I should be offended by that. Instead I will question what happened to Jade's self-esteem."

"Well she got pregnant and it took a hit. I realized I was not as unstoppable as I had previously believed. Also something really shitty just happened in my game and it always leaves me kind of emotionally torn." Dom is such a hard ass and watching him break like this gets me every time.

"Well I am sorry to hear it. Maybe if you played happier games you wouldn't have sad scenes."

"I played Kingdom Hearts so fuck you Tori."

"What happened in that?"

"Tori play the fucking game." I instructed, "And then tell me to play happier games."

"Can I just watch all the cut scenes online?"

"Whatever floats your boat Tori" I replied.

"So, on a different note, how are you holding up with the pregnancy today?"

"I need to decide how to admit it to people."

"With cunning sarcasm and an unconquerable mountain of witty remarks" she suggested, "And who is the bulky dudes."

"They are the COG's the planets special forces the one I am playing is Marcus. He is badass, so yes, but I need to stop now."

"So why are you here anyways?"

"I was bored are you emotionally stable?"

"Why are you going to try to take advantage of me in my fragile emotional state again?" The tone of her voice was too much like my own.

"Regardless of my intentions, I am going to defend myself and declare under now circumstances would I leave like I did that night Vega. As it is however I am actually trying a thing could concern. I don't think it suits me however, as it is already becoming apparent that my closest friend doesn't believe I am sincere."

"Well sorry but the Jade West I slept with was a self-centered bitch whose concern besides her own sexy ass, was her child."

"Well between my need for human affection, the lack of Beck Oliver and a hormonal imbalance; I really would like to get laid again. Also if I am going to end up feeling like I did last time I kissed you. I may just want to keep you around after I pop."

"Jade West your courting skills are quiet rusty try again."

"And what would you like me to say Vega." I demanded.

"I want you to tell me something that would make me, want to believe your bullshit."

"Tori I could say all sorts of BS to get you to sleep with me again."

"And I would fall for it because I want to believe Jade; however even if you stick around I am still going to have trouble with it the next day. So is empty sex what you want from me or would you be better off finding it elsewhere."

"No and No, I need to understand if my emotions are for you or simply for you actions Tori. Okay every time you go out with some random guy I get jealous. I hate this fucking uncertainty I have about you so I mask it with that same wit you suggest I use to deal with my pregnancy to our peers."

"There you go Jade, that's what I need to here." She grinned. "Now I am going to try and sleep and as things are right now you are welcome to join me now or later but turn down the noise. I don't need to be kept up by your chain bayonet."

"I told you I needed to stop now Tori so scoot your ass over and let me in there."

"Gladly you are the best teddy bear a bi-curious actress could ask for a pregnant one night stand."

"Wow your flattery is legendary Tori."

"I know" she giggled. "Good Night Jade West." And once again as has become ritual with us her lips caressed my forehead before she let dreams take her.

AN** So you guys and gals lucked out last chapter you didn't hear me bitch for reviews. Anyways I am got to say House of Lies was hilarious. I am not sure where this story is going. Jade and Tori are just flirting around each other as it currently and Jade is a bit into the second trimester by this point. I am not quite sure how long went by between 9 and this one but whatevers man. I think my updates are going to slow again due to it though. Up extortion time; Reviews they would tell me to think about this instead of the billion other stories I am trying to right. Enjoy and as always I am making this shit up using toons I don't own. **


	11. Chapter 11

I was the talk of the town. The biggest slut and the worst skank; that is who Jade West is now. So fuck off world.

"Jade it's not that bad."

"Tori, Lane was talking about having to have me get homeschooled as to keep the schools rep intact."

"He can't Jade, your dad already made it clear there be a lawsuit if they did. As for the stories and other rumors, they are just pissed that you look so sexy anyways."

"Tori Vega, are you fucking high. I am bloated and fat and horny as hell. If anybody but you or Andre would talk to me I would be as big as a slut as they are fucking saying I am."

"Okay you are getting that pregnant thing but we made you rocking maternity clothing. Cat is also talking to you. The second you take me on a popper date I am probable going to be willing to spread my legs again so am I a super-slut as well?"

"Fuck Tori." I swore.

"I told you how Jade West." She whispered in my ear.

Tori bounded off the sexy slut she was. Okay that's not fair as she had established I am the only one to ever get in her pants before taking her out on several. I sat there for several minutes, debating if I would take her up on the offer.

"So you and Tori, I'll admit it's not what I thought." Beck's voice was the same smooth patronizing voice it had always been.

"What did you think." I snapped with all the venom in my voice that was absent from talking with Tori earlier. He cringed as he was hit with it all for the first time.

"I figured you beg for me to get back or at least wait for our relationship to heal. I should have seen it was likely back at the party."

"We hooked up that night she was a fantastic lay you know." I snapped. "The way she made me moan as her fingers teased me till I would cum screaming her name."

"Wow they are right you are a slut-" he said and my hand moved without my orders and I slapped him. The crack of my hand sounded like thunder in the silent hall.

"I am not a fucking slut Beck" eyes watering, "I am hormonal and I got laid one night at a fucking party. I fucked up one time and I am living with the consequences every god damn day. I don't need any more people calling me a slut. I have slept with 3 people Beck, You, the baby's sperm donor and Tori Vega. The funny thing is, before Tori I never had a fantastic fucking lay. We fucked I came and you left. With her I got to bask in an afterglow. I really wish I didn't mess up that day because I would be having happy lesbian sex with her right now."

"You mean it?" Tori's voice cut threw my thoughts stopping my rant dead in its tracks.

"I think so Tori." I said tears pouring down my face as she walked over to me. Signs of tears were becoming evident in her eyes.

"Jade." Her voice soft and broken with what I prayed was acceptance. "That is just the bull shit you needed to tell me." She smiled even with the tears running down her face.

"I worry it's not Bulls shit Tori." I warned

"Jade as I said before, the day you came and told me I accepted my responsibility that came along with being your friend."

"Every one's around no words are coming. And I can't find my breath can we just say the rest with no sound. I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up. And I'm no prepared, sorry is never there when you need it." I sang firm as I could to her. "and now I do want you to know I hold you above everyone." She began to join me. "And I do want you to know you be good to me and I'd be so good to you. I would."

It was just her now "Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines. Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want. Or I still have your letter, just got caught between someone I just invented, and who I really am and who I've become."

"Can me attempting to make you dinner Friday count as me taking you on a date." I asked her.

"Nope we are going out. People are going to stare and then let it go. You'd just be the one of the two of us to get inseminated."

"What the fuck. I am still standing here." Beck Oliver pointed out.

"And I am discussing my date with Tori here. Speaking of which if I can't cop out of going out we are doing it today and I am still going try and make dinner Friday, as the prelude to seducing you."

"Nice two dates Jade. I love this idea, you sexy thing."

"Don't start singing that Tori. I am perfectly content to leave our duets as Marianas Trench."

"We will eventually run out of their songs." She stated.

"Speaking of their songs, have you head _Hush_, and _Haven't Had Enough_"

"I listened to Hush." She grinned. Then as she went to sing a part I pressed my lips to hers to halt her. Not this time Tori. She didn't fight however.

Beck polite coughed and I lifted my hand and flipped him off.

"Wow I remember when we did that to Tori back when she helped us get back together.

"Man, leave them alone." Andre's voice whined in hits Andre-ness. "They both need this."

"Beck, why are you being such a gank, you aren't supposed to be like them." Cat's high pitched voice cried. "You promised you'd be nice."

"My girlfriend cheated on me. Got knocked up and is fucking the girl you have a crush on and I'm in the wrong." Beck's voice broke it was whiney and girly.

"No Beck but Jade doesn't need you to antagonize her, you are just being petty." Tori voice was crystal clear as she pulled away from our lip lock. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "See you tonight you sexy thing." She sang as she walked off.

**AN** **So there chapter out. I would like to say a special thanks to Sloth13 and ****Jakarie for the currently constant reviews. It means a lot. I also want to Thank Dan and Josh for their children I am using my Brain to fuse. Um also I have never actually listened to any of the songs that I found when I google-ed my the name of this the other day. Enjou Life KITTY OUT **


	12. Chapter 12

Aerosmith was blasting on my PearPod as I made me and Tori dinner. I rubbed my hand across my baby-bulge and sighed. I wish this little West would come all ready but I still have 3 mouths. Our date the other night was weird. To losers that wanted to be Bill and Ted kept trying to get in my maternity pants. So me and Tori went up and spent a good few minutes of our life telling the two losers how not interested in them we were. We did it as a song.

Anyways I was cooking dinner, when low and behold the biggest problem with being in the Vega house appeared, Trina Fucking Vega. She spoke much to my chagrin. "What are you doing cooking in my house?"

"I am here every Friday how have you not noticed?"

"But why are you cooking?"

"Why does it matter to you." I said finding myself annoyed. I love when I can get behind some anger. She looked at me for a second longer.

"Do my parents now that you are here?"

"Yes."

"Well you are still were stupid enough to get knocked up."

"Well yes, but at least people are interested in me sexually." I countered.

"Whatever. She snapped before she walked out of the house. I sighed and sat down my hand running over the bulge again. Lil' baby Lesley West. Cat was out with Sam for the weekend up in iCarly territory. They were still going strong, well as far as I knew.

I heard the sizzling get definitely louder. I stood up and realized I had left the spatula in the stupid meat. I touched it and my hand burnt instantly. "Fuck!" I yelled I reached over to the sink and the water in there was partially boiling as well. "Odin's fucking testicles." I screamed. I hit the wall with my good hand. Tears began to fall and I didn't even fight them.

"Jade was that you." Tori called as the door opened. She walked over to the kitchen and swore herself as I cradled my seared hand. "Shit what happened." She turned off the stove and then knelt back down to pull me into her arms. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"I am going to kill Trina." I muttered threw the tears. I wasn't really sure I need to go to the hospital but it would pacify Tori's worries and I didn't was to find out I should have.

"What was with swearing to Odin when you got burnt?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I am a unique individual." I managed.

"I know that Jade." A sad smile appeared on her face.

"Why can't we have a date go right?" I asked

"I don't know." She admitted sadly. "But hey you tried and that's all that really matters to me okay."

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be Tori." I said tiredly. I was sick of these attempts ending on a sour note. Yes we had fun overall Tuesday, but the two fuck heads left a sour note on the whole night.

"Don't be that way Jade." She requested.

"Why Tori?" I snapped. I was in no mood to listen to this shit my hand was a burnt mess and I was about ready to cry again.

She took a deep breath as her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Because I like the like us, okay. The realization that I am dating a pregnant women hasn't fucking pushed me away, then we can't let a few mishaps fuck this up. This baby is going to be beautiful, and I want to be there for you and her. Okay I am to deep in this to be pushed away now. That a good enough reason."

"Tori" I sighed. "I am an emotional wreck and a self-centered bitch. Even with your weird sense of duty to my daughter. She is my daughter I had with some asshole and you should take the advice I am giving you now. Once you get me to the hospital leave me go find a nice guy who wants to put up with your happy fucking persona.

"Jade West, I tried that, I am dating her. Yes you tease and insult me on occasion but I like our banter. Also I can't let you raise this little one alone." One hand left the wheel and rested on the baby bump. "So you are stuck with me."

"Tell me that you love." I demanded.

"Tell me that I take your breath away." She countered.

"We can't do a duet today it would be Skin and Bones." I said softly.

"I know sweetie." She said a tight smile gracing her lips. "I am learning to love you Jade West, is that good enough."

"I suppose it will have to do." I allowed.

"I am glad because I really don't need to be on my knees for you."

"Tori don't start please."

"You know Ms. West you sounded a lot like one Ms. Ashley Davies there. I feel like I should be worried about Beck, shit that makes Beck, Aiden. That's just precious."

"And Robbie would be Glen I suppose?" I asked raising my pierced brow.

"I suppose so, but who would that make Cat and Andréa?"

"I don't know but Beck isn't quiet Aiden else he'd be here."

"That amazingly makes me feel a lot better, accept for the part that both kids Ash had at one point where his seed."

"Let's stop the Talk of South of Nowhere then. Just accept that thanks to your stubbornness I am still dating you." We were at the hospital and I didn't need to fret over the fact that my girlfriend was making herself Spencer Carlin. Sure I was happy Ash got her happy ending but Spencer was a whine bitch.

"I'll be with you as soon as find a parking space." Tori said then quickly gave me a peck on the cheek. I sighed and prepared myself for a long wait.

As it turned out my entire hand was blistered due to second degree burns. They gave some ointment and promised that the baby was fine. Tori was peacefully sleeping in the waiting room. I woke her up gently as possible. She smiled and stood her lips instantly met mine. I sighed as she strutted off.

**AN okay that took me longer then I wanted it to but after watching there Play Date I needed to write this. I like Spencer but I couldn't have Jade like her. Any ways I am glad I don't own the show because it like this Fic would be filled with Marianas Trench and South of Nowhere references and I don't own them either. Anyways there you go guys. My best Mistakes Chapter 12 is up. I think I am skipping to the Birth of Baby West next chapter to stop with the endless fillers. **


	13. Chapter 13

I felt it, none of the BS the fed me in the books prepared me. The luckiest thing was I was holding my little brother at the hospital when I felt it and my mom realized what was going on.

"Got to call Tori," I managed to think instead of freaking out.

"I know this Tori person helped you out threw the first couple weeks but shouldn't you call the baby's father that fluffy haired boy or whoever."

"FUCK you" I yelled. "Tori, is for all purposes this child's parent." I felt tears began to pour from my eyes and I couldn't even control them. A nurse came in and to see what was going on as my brother stared to cry.

"I need to call my girlfriend" I demanded. The nurse looked at me quizzically.

"She is going to into labor." My mom politely added.

"Oh," she paused, "OH." She finally got. "Okay are you sure this is the real thing."

"I am due in a week or so I would guess it probably is." I snapped.

"Hello" Trina answered there phone annoyed.

"Where the Fuck is Tori." I shouted.

"Who is this?"

"Jade" I said as a contraction hit. "Where. Is. Tori?"

"With Cat." She said calmly. I hung up the phone and slammed in Cat's number.

"JADE" Cat's squeaky voice said

"Cat, Trina said that Tori was with you."

"She was then her mom got her for shopping." She said exuberantly.

"Do you now Holly Vega's cell number."

"Why?"

"I am going into labor."

"Wait that means the Baby's coming. I got-" the line went dead. I sobbed, in the end I couldn't get in touch with her. I numbly dialed Beck number.

"Jade?" he questioned. When he heard the sobs threw the speaker. "Sweetie what's wrong." There is the Beck I fell in love with.

"The baby is coming" sniffle "and Tori lost her phone and Cat hung up on me and Trina was no help."

"Okay I am going to see what I can do what hospital are you at?"

"Jade." Robbie's voice said. Rex was thankfully not at his side, "Beck said you needed company." I nodded to the ventriloquist. "So what are you going to name her?"

"Lesley" I replied bitterly.

"Did Tori steal the name for the play?" he asked

"Nope I stole it for my child." I answered, "Why?"

"Just making small talk," he lifted his hands up defensively.

"Whatever." I replied in typical Jade West fashion. "Is Beck having any luck getting a hold of her?"

"He called me first. Ever since he got over you and Tori we been talking more." He left it at that but I believed there was more to this story then he was letting on.

"Very well then." I sighed. I felt a movement and I screamed in pain.

"Oh crap." Robbie looked pale. "Jade I'll see if I can get ahold of the Vega's I swear I have her dad's number" he muttered as he left the room.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

"Jade," the brunet I had gone to see that day. The women I had slept with and then formed a somewhat functional relationship with. My savior during this pregnancy Victoria Vega was finally here, "How you holding up?"

"Fucking Fine." I snapped.

"You are not talking that way in front of our daughter Jade." She said, and fuck me I had tears in my eyes. That was the not strictly the first time we talked about her role in my daughter's life but it was the first time she called it ours. And she began to sing softly.

"You thought by now You'd have it figured out. You can't erase the way it pull when seasons. It hurts sometimes to find where you began but You are perfect porcelain. The slow and simple melody Of tears you cannot keep from me It's alright if you don't know what you need.

I'm right here when You need someone to see It's not speak Or forever hold your peace It's alright to take time And find where you've been You are perfect porcelain."

"Oh, when your heart loses, You won't fall to pieces You'll let those old diseases lie Oh, and your heart releases, You won't fall to pieces And your breath comes crashing in Like perfect porcelain." I finished off. What the prefect song for me, and perhaps the most purely romantic song on the album.

"I love you Jade West, as stupid and messed up as it is."

"Tori-" I looked at her to say as it moved and I screamed in agony.

**One Labor Later **

I held in my arms baby Lesley Elizabeth West. Not a trace of her estranged father was present in her features. That isn't to say she looked like a little me, just that her father would still be a mystery to all others.

"Jade your mom requested you share a room for the rest of the time she is here." Tori informed me. I simply nodded. "Beck and Robbie are dating."

"I know." I said still staring at the tiny bundle in my arms. This child is what brought this all about. "I love you Tori." I added out loud.

"I glad to hear it." I could tell she was smiling. "But are you still going to feel this way in a few weeks when all the pregnancy hormones die down?"

"No clue." I replied. "I am probably going to be hard to deal with again though at least at times."

"I know Jade, I just-"

"Tori Vega, take our baby for a moment and stop worrying. If nothing else you belong in this prefect little girl's life. You got me this far and you'll carry me further. I love you as fu- messed up as it is. You're stuck with me."

"Okay." She smiled holding our daughter. "Now we just have to break it to my parents I have been sort of made them grandparents."  
>"Shit Mr. Vega is going kill me." I laughed lightly. "You know what this child and falling for you, are the Best Mistakes I ever made."<p>

**A/N: Well there we go. I am sorry it took forever to write. I want to deal with them more but I felt I owed everyone closer. So while it is very likely to get more it will be under a new title and shit. As usual I don't own anything more than the wonderfully broken heart that let me write this chapter. Josh and Dan as always my source material. **


End file.
